ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Quinnithy T. Gunderson
Dr. Quinnithy Thompson Gunderson is an archeologist and the Master of Magnetism. History Once Upon A Sensei Chapter 1 Q woke up early morning and went to water Ferny. He heard a crash in the kitchen and went to investigate. He found his mother with pots and pans scattered across the floor and realized he had placed them so lazily in the cabinet. He then proceeded to pick them up and put the back in the cabinet properly. He apologized and went out to the porch to see Emily was practicing with her whip. He greeted her and continued on to his parrot‘s house. He feed him and went on his daily walk and proceeded back to their house and found Helga had prepared waffles. Halfway through the meal, the trouble alarm sounded. Personality Q is a good person. He has strong morals and views. Q is brave and courageous but not to the point of being arrogant. He is kind but do not mistake his kindness for weakness. Q has a good sense of humor but knows when to be serious and when not to be. He is generous but knows when he needs to give to himself too. He is wise and is knowledgeable of many things. He is friendly and is open to new things. He is energetic but respectful. He loves his friends and family and will do everything in his power to protect them. Appearance Q has the ability to Ageshift, so he looks different in different age. He has green eyes and a defined jaw and chin that stays with him throughout his age(s). He is 6” 1’ in this form. When he is in the form of his biological age, 64, he looks old. He has short grey hair and circular glasses. When he is in the form of a commonly used age, 21, he is younger but somewhat muscular. He has short hazel-ish brown hair and a strong build. He is 6” 1’ in this form. When he is in his youngest accessible age, 14, he is young and slightly muscular. He has slightly longer hazel hair and is 5” 8’ in this form. Abilities Powers * Magnetism: The power of magnetism. Includes magnetic attraction and repulsion. * Ageshift: The power of changing his physical age, but mental age stays the same. * Telepathy: The power to read minds, his power is limited, as it only works on people he has a strong emotional bond with. * Longevity: The power of living older than a normal human could. * Inter-Dimensional Awareness: The power to know about something happening in another dimension, also knowledge of events happening elsewhere. Abilities * Multilingual: Q can speak many languages. He can speak English, Spanish, Latin, and Ancient Xantu. * Bōjutzu: The art of fighting with a bō staff. Weaknesses * Powers such as Magnetism, Telepathy, Ageshift, and Inter-Dimensional Awareness take a toll on the users health and energy. * Ageshift has a minimum age of 14, due to if he Ageshifted any younger he wouldn’t be able to age up. Trivia * Q has a PhD in Archeology. Gallery Q.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Quinton1721 Category:Ninja Category:Elemental Masters Category:Male Category:Masters of Magnetism